Gundam Wing christmas songs
by Leea-Silver
Summary: It is what it says. Gundam wing christmas songs that me and my friends Shade Strife made up. Pointless but funny. please R
1. Default Chapter

Christmas song  
  
Heavyarms is Gunning You Down  
  
(Trowa's song)  
  
You better not scream  
you better not cry   
you better not shout I'm telling you why   
Heavyarms is gunning you down!  
  
He'll kill you when your sleeping,  
He hunts when you're awake  
He doesn't care if you've been bad or good  
So hide for goodness sake!  
  
  
You better not scream  
you better not cry   
you better not shout I'm telling you why   
Heavyarms is gunning you down!  
  
  
The Little Assaisan Boy  
(Heero's point of view)  
  
Come, I'll shoot you  
Bang bang bang boom  
A brand new weapon to see  
Bang bang bang boom  
My finest bullets I bring  
Bang bang bang boom  
Why's my tank top green  
Bang bang bang boom   
bang bang boom  
bang bang boom  
So to eliminate him  
Bang bang bang boom  
Me and my gun....  
  
Twas the night before Christmas  
Wufie's song  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house   
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; ( Mice are weaklings)  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, (I hope they all burn.)  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; (Him too)  
  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,( Who ever sleeps are weaklings.)  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, (Who in the Wright mind wares a cap to bed.)  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,( Naps are for babies.)  
  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. (After all thoes sugar plums I'm surprised the bed didn't break.)   
Away to the window I flew like a flash, (He must be high)  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. (Who uses a sash any more)  
  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,(I'm like to set Nataku on them.)  
  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. (So what who cares.)  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name  
"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN! (What pathetic and weak names he gave them.)  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"( Who in the Wright mind dashes any more.)  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too  
  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof (Twinkling is a weak word.)  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.(Pawing is almost as bad as dancing)  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.(Probably with the rest of the Chimney.)  
  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,(As if those little brats deserve toys.)  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! (This is injustice)  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,(I hope it shuts him up for awhile.)  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;( A wreath is just another sign of a weak holiday.)  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. (Your are what you eat)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, (Imp nut is the proper word)  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;(laughing is for weaklings)  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;(That's with he thought)  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,(At least he has some since)  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;(how did it rebuild it's self in such a short time.)  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.(*shudder* I hate thistles)  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!" (Keysama!)  
  
  
  
Joy to the world  
  
Joy to the world  
Quinze is dead  
The scythe lopped is dead!  
What happened to his body  
We burned it we were knotty  
And up in flames it goes  
And up in flames it goes  
And up and up in flames it goes  
  
Joy to the world   
Duo self-destructed  
The button finally worked  
Don't worry he's ok  
And no he isn't gay  
It scrambled up his brains   
It scrambled up his brains  
And he is currently insane 


	2. Jingle bells Duo style!

Hello everyone, it's been awhile. Well, I can't take all the credit for this one. Shade wrote it, but let me post. We worked on all the Christmas Gundam songs. This one is about Duo and it goes to 'Jingle Bells.'   
  
Dashing through the snow  
  
I stole Relena's skis  
  
Heeros gone insane,  
  
He's trying to kill me.  
  
The snow is turning Red.  
  
I think Nataku's dead,  
  
Which would explain why Wufei went off,  
  
Crying to his bed.  
  
Oh, Jingle bells, Bloody hell,  
  
Heeros after me,  
  
I swear I didn't really mean to break Relena's skis,  
  
Oh, here I go,  
  
Through the snow,  
  
Running for my life.  
  
Fearing an unpleasant death,  
  
At the tip of Heero's knife.  
  
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
